Go the fuck to sleep
by xOlive
Summary: Aleks is a lil shit and Kevin likes to stay up late. Immortalanex one-shot


Aleks groaned groggily as he pushed the suddenly too-hot blankets off his body and pulled himself into a sitting position. Barely opening his eyes he squinted at the bright, red numbers that screamed that it was way too early to be awake.

Or too late.

Whatever.

Either way Aleks knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep and his schedule was fucked.

Aleks swung his legs off of his bed, fists digging and rubbing at his eyes, and shuffled to his computer. He flopped down, ungracefully, into his chair and sloppily turned on the monitor. The computer quietly hummed to life and Aleks hissed, eyes snapping closed, as the bright white light invaded his senses. He squinted angrily at the computer and mumbled a few sleepy curses as he went to open Skype. Of course, no one should be on at this time, for the most part, but it couldn't hurt to check, right? Still squinting, Aleks scanned his friends list and saw one lonely yellow 'away' symbol.

What in the world was Kevin doing up at this time of day?

Night

Whatever.

Aleks shrugged to himself and clicked Kevins name and started slowly typing.

**CutiePatootie: **yo man i know youre there answer me you ass

There was no answer from Kevin for the longest time and Aleks (almost) managed to doze off.

**WeberCooks: **Why are you up? You should be asleep

Aleks snorted and rolled his eyes.

**CutiePatootie:** just woke up cant go back to sleep why the fuck are you up

**WeberCooks:** Livestreaming.

**CutiePatootie:** are you kidding me for how long since when

**WeberCooks:** 24 hours. Since, like, 10. Jump in the chat, it'll be easier to talk there.

**CutiePatootie:** fuck fine

Aleks tabbed over to the internet with one eye open and clicked over to Kevins channel. The taller man seemed to, indeed, have a 24 hour livestream going and was playing Skyrim. He rolled his eyes and hovered over the chat box as Kevin yelled something about fucking dragons.

**ImmortalHD:** why

The chat exploded with hellos and goodmornings and questions about whether Aleks was there to play with Kevin.

"No he's not, guys. Clam the fuck down. We might play some League later if he's awake enough for it." Kevin mumbled, eyes flicking back and forth between the raging chat and the actual game.

**ImmortalHD:** why are you up

**blackdragon546:** omg its immortal!

**crystalfire010:** Kevin play a game with Immortal

**creature_s71:** gaaaay

**ImmortalHD:** goddammit you guys

"I'm up because, uhhh, y'know fuck you hashtag yolo swag." Kevin shrugged as he swung his blade at an unsuspecting villager.

**ImmortalHD:** youre dumb

**bl4ckfl4m3s21:** who are you

**catsmeowc4ts:** immortalenx 5ever

**pr1nc3c4t:** [deleted link]

**ImmortalHD:** go to sleep its late and youll fuck your schedule

"Dude it's already fucked. Might as well stay up for 24 hours and try to fix it." Kevin shrugged, again, letting fire spray from his hand and into the face of a bear.

**4ssm4n:** yeah kevin sleep

**powwoww:** i just got here

**xxxcreaturef34tur3xx:** sleeeeep

**jamespd:** omg immortal hi

**ImmortalHD: **your logic is fucked up go the fuck to sleep

**digersbytho:** kevin you should sleep

**gimmiethat455:** noooooo

"You guys, I'm not going to go to sleep. No matter how much you guys spam the ch-" Kevin was interrupted by the Skype call sound. "Aleks I swear to go if that's you."

Kevin let the ringing continue on for a few more seconds before moving to answer it.

"Kevin go to sleep", came Aleks' muffled, sleepy voice.

"No. Why don't you? You seem pretty tired there, dude"

"Not unless you do, too"

There was a period of silence and grunting as Kevin swung his sword around wildly and Aleks tried his hardest not to snore.

"That's not fair, dude." Kevin said at last, hints of worry working into his voice. Not enough to be noticeable but enough for Aleks to grin to himself.

"I don't care. Go to bed" Aleks yawned loudly and rested his head on his desk, hoping to lessen the pounding in his forehead.

—-

"Aleks? Did you fall asleep? Aaaaaaaleksss? Goddammit. I ended the stream for you and you fucking fell asleep on me. Whatever. I guess that's what was gonna happen anyway. I'm gonna go try to get some sleep call me later… Love you, dude"

The half asleep Aleks snored quietly into the mic and smiled as he drifted into a deeper sleep.


End file.
